What Happens When You Fall
by XxZeroXxSacrificeXx
Summary: What will happen when Bella leaves Iceland? Where does she go? Who does she find? Who does she see again that ruins her life yet again? R/R.....
1. Preface

**SHORT NESS RULES lol This is a run off of Switch... Might want to read that before you read this. if you do then you know why Bella was in Iceland.**

**Disclamer- I dont own twilight... **

* * *

**PREFACE**

I left iceland to find hope.

I found it.

I lost it.

I Found Hurt.

I Found Love.

I found a reason to live.

I lost it all.

To Him

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**I do thank you all for reading Switched... And here is the first chapter.**

**Disclamer- If i owned twilight it would suck just as bad as this does so I do  
not own Twilight. Though i do own this story and a few of the people soon to  
come in it.**

* * *

_Dear Bella Swan:_

_We wish to offer you a spot in our team. We could use your power to help us in the  
long run. Please think it over._

_Your friend,_

_Aro_

"Aro," I said his name, "Maybe I should take that spot. I need a change and Volterra,  
Italy, will would great."

If I went to Italy maybe I can find hope of forgetting him and what he did to me. I  
would never forget what he and my sister did to me. They ruined my life. I had to  
move to Iceland where my sister use to live because my sister took him from me.

I found this letter on my top steps so it means one of the 'team' has been here. I will  
take the job just to leave this horrible place. I took out a pen and paper to write them  
back. I would just tow the letter in the air and let it drift into Aro's hand. For I had  
learned of another power I had. I would make anything go anywhere I wanted it I  
just thew it in to the air.

_Dear Aro,_

_I will take your offer for the job. I will be there tomorrow. I will not eat your humans  
though, I will stay with animals for my feedings._

_Your new team member,_

_Bella_

With that I walked outside and thew it to the wind, and thought of who I wanted to  
get it.

I walked back inside and gapped some of my stuff and put them in a bag I then  
gapped my car keys and went to my 1999 toyota. I didn't have much money and I  
really wanted to blend in when I go to work. I was a doctor. I had gotten my degree many  
years ago when I was still with the Cullans.

I pulled open my car door and pushed my stuff over to the other side of the car. I pushed  
my key in the keyhole. My car started and I made it to the Airport just in time to get the  
last plane ticket to Italy. I rushed to my flight, at human speed, and made it on broad. I  
found my sit in first class and sat. I just started at out the window the whole flight. When  
it was time to get off I jumped up and walked off. As soon as I was off the plane I saw a  
person holding a sign that said 'Bella Swan' meaning they were here to talk me to Volterra.

"Bella this way," a husky voice said.

* * *

**DA end of this chapter... no do not hurt me if you do i will not write any more... lol thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for were i left off in the last chapter but i had to go see the evil  
teeth people... evillll they are**

**Disclamer- Dont know twilight**

_As soon as I was off the plane I saw a person holding a sign that said 'Bella  
Swan' meaning they were here to talk me to Volterra._

_"Bella this way," a husky voice said._

The voice belonged to a tall boy that looked no older then 17. Of course that  
means nothing in this world of vampires because he could still be older then  
that. For I look 19 and im over 125 years old. Anyways the boy had a brown  
mane that flowed behind him when he walked. He had red eyes which was  
a shame for that meant he drank human blood. I followed the boy, while  
thinking about what would happen now that I was here.

"Sir, what it your name?" I asked not knowing how old he was so I used  
the best word to call him.

"Please Bella don't call me Sir. My name is Virlert," the boy said.

"Well Virlert if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" I know its  
rude to ask how old someone is but I wanted to know. I thought he was  
cute and his voice was lovely.

"Ah, thats rude to ask but ill tell you anyway. I'm only 50, how about you?" he  
whispered at vampire speed so no one else heard him besides me.

"Um thats young. Im 125 years old." I said in the same voice. By then we had  
made it outside and into a car. The car was old but still go looking. It looks like  
my old truck from one I was a human.

"I know its young, but so? I bet I have a better power then you," Virlert said.

"Oh whats your power?" I asked.

**UGHHH NEED to know what power virlert should have.... I know this  
is short but i dont care just tell me the stupid power soon or its going to be  
crappy **


	4. Chapter 3

**Once again for those that dont know this story comes after Switch... so if you  
haven't read that then you should.**

**Disclaimer.... If I owned bella and the others it would rule but i dont.... I do  
own Virlert and some of the other ones you will see.**

_"I know its young, but so? I bet I have a better power then you," Virlert said._

_"Oh whats your power?" I asked._

"I can look into peoples past and if I want I can burn their eyes out afterwards," Virlert  
said.

"Wow that is cool," I said with a smile.

"And your power is what?" he asked me.

"I can shield many people and then they cant get hurt for other vampires powers. But  
they can get hurt with a foot attack." I said with a smile as I looked out the window of  
the car to see a blur of colors.

"Oh ok so you do have a better power," he sighed.

"Yep, I was able to shield only myself when I was a human," I said as I bounced in my  
seat.

"Aw that is cool. Why do you have golden color eyes?"

"Hah I'm taking it you have never heard of us. The ones that don't drink human blood,  
but blood from a animal," I sighed at how little he knew.

"No I'v never heard of it but, that is cool," with that we fell into silence.

Virlert put a CD in and out came Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw:

_Johnnys daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please dont take the girl_

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please dont take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the babys fine but youll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please dont take the girl

_Johnnys daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old_

By the time the song was over I was dry sobbing.

"Hey, Bella whats wrong?" Virlert asked me as he found my hand and patted it.

"That was the song Carlisle and Esme danced to when they were alive," I sobbed out.

"Who were they?" Virlert asked.

"They were my family that 13 years ago died to a young vampire. I haven't seen the  
rest of my family in 6 years. Its just hard to listen to or look at stuff that were my mom's  
and dad's things or songs." I said not really making any sence of what I had said not knowing  
if he knew what I was talking about.

"Why haven't you seen them in so long?" He asked as he moved his hand from mine.

"Ummm. Mara my real twin sister fell in love with my hubby and then he fell in love with her  
only diffence between me and my sister is that she has move powers then I she has 3 and I 2,"  
I sighed, "And then with that I cant see the others. And My Nessie has her own life and Hubby,  
and child."

**Ok so im leaving this off here.... I wont be able to write for a while... at lest until later  
this week. I have to finish a Cell thing for Bio.. And I have to be at Count on tuesday.  
So im busy... I am sorry I didnt get this up fast but friday I went to a Football game.  
yesterday I was making my other cell that one is done but still one more to go.. and  
earlyer last week I was busy with essays and laters and Testes... Im so sorry about it.. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ah So sorry i have not updated in 7 or so months. **

**But here I am and Im going to update a little. **

**Dont own Twilight SM does**

_"Ummm. Mara my real twin sister fell in love with my hubby and then he fell in love with her  
only diffence between me and my sister is that she has move powers then I she has 3 and I 2,"  
I sighed, "And then with that I cant see the others. And My Nessie has her own life and Hubby,  
and child."_

"I am so sorry," Virlert said as he looked over at me. "Looks like we are here."

"Its ok. Here?" I asked. I looked around out of my window. I just saw buildings and people.

"Volterra, of course."

"Oh yea." I stepped out of the car as I waited for Virlert to do the same.

"Follow me."

**If your like me.. I say reread the other story and this one. **

**I have too lol Oppes**

**Ill try to update more offen**

**Ill get more out later. Sorry but im tired**


	6. Chapter 5

**Dont own Twilight SM does**

_"Volterra, of course."_

_"Oh yea." I stepped out of the car as I waited for Virlert to do the same._

_"Follow me._"

We walked into a alleyway were Virlert bent down and pulled up a drainage grind.

"Ladies first," he said as he bowed and let me up into the darkish hole.

"Why thank you," I said as he landed right next to me. "Now lead the way."

"Welcomers. Will do."

We followed the tunnel for about 3 miles until it opened up to a large room.

"Welcome Bella, nice to see you again," Aro said as we walked in to the room.

"Thank you for inviting me to join the team," I said as I bowed to him.

**So I am sorry its short again but I thought i get you something**

**+)**


End file.
